De caballeros dorados a niñeras
by Marthita14
Summary: Shiana y shaka tienen una pequeña hija e 4 años la amazona es enviada por el patriarca a una misión y se ve forzada dejar a shaka al cuidado de su hija pero hay un gran problema el santo de virgo no sabe como cuidar de su pequeña hija asi que por orden de Shion los santos dorados son forzados a ayudarle a su compañero en el cuidado de la pequeña Kyoko entren y lean


**Hola saludos personas de fanfiction el día de hoy traigo una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita de seint seiya Shaka y Shiana tendrá un poco de Milori a diferencia de mi otro fic este tengo pensado que sea pocos capítulos espero disfruten la historia y me dejen su opinión les dejo el prologo .**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

 _Luego de la Guerra contra hades .Cada uno de los caballeros que habían muerto fueron traídos a la vida gracias al dios todo poderoso Zeus , quien había decidido cumplirle aquel capricho a su Hija , cada uno de los santos dorados intentaban llevar una vida de lo más normal en el santuario :Aioros, había regresado a la casa de Sagitario. al igual que el viejo maestro que a hora con un cuerpo joven habitaba el templo de libra .Los gemelos de Geminis Vivian juntos en la tercera casa. Kanon ,había sido nombrado como el guardián personal de Shion , quien a hora era de nuevo el patriarca por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el templo principal ,Aioria se había comprometido con Marin de Aguila y al poco tiempo se casaron ella vivía junto a él en la casa de Leo .Mascara de muerte junto afrodita seguían siendo los mejores amigos .el de cáncer había cambiado un poco ya no era el mismo sádico que había sido, el de piscis se había vuelto el caballero mas cercano a su diosa por la sercania de ambos templos. e incluso Afrodita fue el primero en darse cuenta de la atracción que esta sentía por Milo y la había animado a confesarse sus sentimientos , saori le tenía toda la confianza del mundo . El era el único que sabía de la relación que saori tenía con milo e incluso el había intervenido cuando sus compañeros intentaron matar a milo por tal falta de respeto a su diosa a hora ambos tenían un par de años de casados y aunque les costó aceptarlo ellos sabían que su diosa era feliz. a lado del escorpión. por otro lado Nuestro Rubio budista se había enamorado de la mujer más temible de las doce casas Shiana de cobra eso había tomado por sorpresa a todos sus compañeros llevaban 5 años de casados al poco tiempo nació la pequeña Kyoko, que era la viva imagen del rubio con la deferencia que su cabello era verde como el de su madre y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Shaka ._

 _en la casa de Virgo ,Shiana terminaba de preparar la comida cuando uno de los guardia golpeo la puerta de la casa todos sabían que a ella no le gustaba que entraran como perros por su casa además que Shaka, no toleraba tal falta de respeto a la casa de virgo ._

 _-Que son esas maneras de golpear la puerta –exclamo la cobra enojada lo que hiso sudar a os pobres hombres pues sabían que aquella mujer era mas terrible que el mismo Shaka de Virgo .- Tinene suerte que Mi hija este presente si no les enseñaría por las malas lo que es el respeto ._

 _-Lo sentimos –se disculpo el soldado tartamudeando por el miedo -su santidad quiere verla en estos momentos dijeron–los hombres al decir lo último se dieron la vuelta para marcharse pues no querían ser victimas de la ira de la cobra ._

 _La peli verde suspiro frustrada y justo en estos momentos en que no se encontraba Shaka ni mucho menos Agora y shiva para encargarle el cuidado de su pequeña en definitiva tendría que llevarla con ella, podía llevarla a leo con Marin pero sería pérdida de tiempo tomo de la mano a la pequeña y comenzó a subir por las casas de libra Kyoko se sonto de la mano de su madre para correr a donde estaban Shyriu y Dohko. La niña le tenía mucho cariño a los santos de Libra y dragon ya que su templo era cercano al de virgo ._

 _-Abuelito Dohko ,Tio Shiryu que bueno que regresaron los extrañe mucho papa dijo que Habian salido por ordenes del Abuelo Shion – la niña se tiro a los brazos del caballero de Libra quien sonrió enternecido ._

 _-Kyoko que te he dicho sobre tratar a si al maestro Dohko debes mostrarle el respeto que merece el maestro – la niña bajo la mirada algo triste ante el regaño de la cobra –debes tener más respeto al santo de libra y dragón._

 _-No la regañes Shiana no me molesta que la pequeña Kyoko se me diga abuelito creo que tu y shaka son muy duros con ella es una niña pequeña – el caballero de libra dejo a la niña en el suelo mientras Shiryu jugaba con ella al caballito –No siento el cosmo de Shaka en Virgo a caso Shion lo mando alguna misión fuera del santuario – Pregunto el de libra a la cobra quien negó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados ._

 _-No , lo que pasa es que con Kyoko en casa Shaka no puede concentrarse como el quisiera es por eso que durante el dia sale de la casa de Virgo –explicaba la cobra mientras veía jugar a su hija a pesar de que la niña era un poco traviesa era la luz de los ojos de Virgo y de ella ._

 _-Ya veo aunque Shaka es un tipo de pocas palabras con su hija es simplemente otro hombre cuando la lleva al coliseo a ver entrenar a los caballeros dorados siempre está al pendiente que nada le pase –el santo de libra recordaba como el de virgo cuidaba a su pequeña niña o no la perdia de vista para nada y siempre la protegía por medio de su cosmos._

 _Luego de unos minutos la Cobra de despidió de los santos de libra y dragón pidiéndole al primero permiso para poder pasar por su casa, A lo cual el asistió. Kyoko se puso triste por no poder seguir jugando con el dragón pero él le prometió que luego iría a visitarla para seguir el juego mientras subían a escorpión la niña estaba maravillada por las flores que habían florecidas , shiana ,sonrió no cavia duda que su pequeña tenía muchos rasgos de shaka pero también de ellas estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la niña la ha jaba de su ropa ._

 _-¿He ?... si dime que pasa Kyoko –Shiana la volteo a tención a su hija mientras caminaban._

 _-A hora entiendo a lo que se refería Buda cuando me dijo que la naturaleza es hermosa y que para que una árbol pueda verse hermoso y lleno de vida tiene que caerse sus hojas durante el otoño y que todo cambio es bonito y necesario – La peli verde se detuvo de golpe ella no sabía que su hija hablaba con buda ni que mucho menos se expresara de esa manera se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura ._

 _-Kyoko dime desde cuando hablas con buda y como fue –la cobra pregunto quitándose su máscara para poder ver a a la niña a los ojos, la pequeña puso sus manos sobre su barbilla cerrando los ojos recordando cómo fue ._

 _-Fue hace un año… cuando dormía el empezó a hablarme me preguntaba cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba contenta a si mismo me explicaba cosas sobre la naturaleza – shiana estaba sorprendida con cada palabra de su hija según lo que Shaka le había dicho el empezó a habar con buda cuando Tenía 6 años pero su hija podía hacerlo a una edad más temprana estaba segura que cuando el lo supiera se impresionaría_

 _Dejaron ese tema par otro momento al ver a Milo, Quien las esperaba junto a saori afuera de la casa de Escorpión pues el caballero había sentido la cosmo energía de sus visitantes ._

 _La cobra al llegar a la octava casa hiso una pequeña reverencia ante su diosa a lo cual ella sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera de pie_

 _-Shiana te he dicho que no hay necesidad que siempre te arrodilles cuando nos vemos, me haces sentir que soy más importante que los demás – Hablo la diosa indicándole que se pusiera de pie._

 _-Es por respeto Diosa Athena –hablo la chica con educación – además usted es lo más importante, para cada uno de nosotros –saori, sonrió ante las palabras de la cobra bajo un poco la vista para poder ver a la pequeña que veía de la mano con Shiana , la diosa quedo a su altura pasando la mano por su hermoso cabello Rubio pues la diosa tenia cierta debilidad por aquella niña ._

 _-Como has estado pequeña hermosa , sabes que la Tia saori te extraño mucho – Comento la Peli Lila pasando sonriéndole Kyoko no era solo la adoración de sus padres si no de todos en el santuario incluso saori le tenía mucho cariño y en ocasiones solia llevarla con ella de Viaje_

 _-Estoy un poco triste Tia Saori – comento la niña bajando la mirada lo cual preocupo a su diosa no le gustaba ver a Kyoko triste_

 _-pero mi niña dime que es eso que te pone triste y si esta en mis manos te prometo que are todo para solucionarlo -la diosa camino de la mano de la niña a la casa de escorpión seguida por milo y Shiana al llegar a la sala se sentó con la niña en sus piernas para poder escuchar lo que la ponía triste pasando las manos por su cabello ._

 _-Es por el Perrito que me trajo de Japon – hablo la péquela con la mirada en el suelo .Shiana al darse cuenta a lo que Iba su hija suspiro no cavia duda que su pequeña era una manipuladora_

 _-Señorita saori no le haga caso ya se para donde va el asunto del perro –negó la chica cerrando los ojos sabia lo que su pequeña quería – Kyoko te dije que no hablaras de eso – la peli verde reprendió a su hija quien se puso triste ._

 _-No seas tan dura con ella Shiana.. Deja que ella me explique qué paso con regalo –la diosa animo a la Nina para proseguir con lo que le estaba contando .con la sonrisa de medio lado de milo y la vergüenza de la chica ._

 _En su último viaje a japon , saori le había traído de regalo de cumpleaños a la niña un pequeño perrito . Milo recordaba que al principio Shaka no estaba de acuerdo a que se quedara en su casa ,pues la casa de virgo no era lugar para animales ,pero luego de que su hija lo persuadiera con un escándalo que se escucho hasta Geminis según el mismo saga les conto .el de virgo no pudo más que permitir que el pequeño cachorro se quedara en virgo hace unos días mientras saori ,había estado fuera del santuario el idiota del gato había matado por asiente al cachorro por confundirlo con una rata a lo cual shaka casi le quita sus 5 sentidos por hacer llorar a su princesa ._

 _-El tio Aioria … por equivocación mato a mi cachorrito – los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar como quedo su mascota ._

 _-Ese gato torpe estuvo a punto de quedarse sin sus sentidos si no fuera por mi y mu que lo escondimos de LA Barbi budista el gato seria historia –Milo no podía dejar de reír por tal graciosa escena un aioria corriendo por todo el santuario y un shaka lanzando maldiciones por hacer llorar a su preciosa hija – el gato no pudo regresar a leo por una semana a leo e incluso le pidió a Mu que lo tele trasportara a su casa ._

 _-Ya no llores mi niña te prometo que hoy mismo le pediré a Tatsumi que compre un nuevo cachorro para ti y reprenderé a aioria por su descuido Pero ya no estes triste – la niña asistió mientras se limpiaba sus ojos sonriendo feliz_

 _Milo ,sonrio aquella mocosa era astuta había heredado el ingenio de manipular de su madre ,pero también era una niña que emanaba mucho paz como shaka pero lo que más le deba gracia era que el gato torpe seria regañado siempre le había gustado cuando aioria se metía en problemas, las escusas ridículas que daba como cuando el maestro los llamo a primera hora de la mañana y el muy idiota había dicho que lo habían secuestrado los extraterrestres y por eso llego tarde fue el hazme reir por muchos meses por su parte shiana estaba avergonzada no cavia duda su hija tenía muchos tíos que la consentía recordó que tenía que ir a la cámara del gran maestro ._

 _-Athena … si no es mucha molestia podría cuidar a Kyoko por unos minutos el gran maestro me mando a llamar –pregunto la cobra a lo que la diosa asistió gustosa_

 _-ve tranquila yo la cuidare de todos modos tenía pensado bajar a virgo mas tarde a darle los regalos que le había traído a kyoko aprovechare para dárselos en estos momentos-la chica asistió para salir correr a la salida de la octava casa no sin antes decirle a su hija que se portara bien ._

 _Luego de unos minutos llego a la cámara del gran maestro se había quedado unos minutos con afrodita que le dio un prendedor para el cabello de su pequeña al llegar jadeo un poco ya que estaba exhausta, tal vez la edad ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella espero unos minutos cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, kanon sonrió levemente al verla a lo que ella correspondió al gesto ._

 _-Shiana .. Pasa el gran maestro te espera – el de geminis se hiso un lado para que pudiera entrar al llegar a la presencia de Shion ambos se arrodillaron._

 _-Maestro me mando a llamar, estoy para servirle – la chica se mantenía de rodilla mirando al suelo , kanon se había levantado para ponerse a un lado del patriarca ._

 _-Shiana ponte de pie por favor – la chica obedeció para luego mirar a los dos hombres esperando lo que tenían que decirle – Como sabes hace poco las amazonas fueron enviadas a la isla de Andrómeda donde empanzaran su entrenamiento por desgracia ellas se niegan obedecer a los hombres y no creo que sea correcto enviar a los caballeros dorados es por eso que decidí que tu y Marin viajaran por dos semanas a la isla para tranquilizar las cosas-la cobra abrió los ojos ella jamás se había separado de su pequeña jamás la había dejado sola ._

 _-Pero maestro que pasara con Kyoko ella a un es una niña no puedo llevarla conmigo y tampoco dejarla sola –la chica intentaba persuadir al patriarca no se sentía lista para dejar sola a su bebe ._

 _-Shaka la puede cuidar ya es hora que se haga responsable por unos días de su hija además que los caballeros dorados lo pueden ayudar – kanon soltó una pequeña sonrisa pagaría por ver a la barbi budista intentando cuidar a una pequeña niña pero sobre todo pagaría por ver a su inútil hermano ayudando con eso ._

 _Shiana no estaba del todo satisfecha pero no podía decirle que no al gran maestro, ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza los caballeros dorados bueno no es como si le fueran hacer algo a su hija la gran mayoría estaba encariñado con ella pero por Athena…. esos hombres apenas podían con su alma y cuidarían a su hija lo único que la reconfortaba es que Saori estaba en el santuario ,ella no dejaría que su hija le pase nada se preguntaba cómo se lo diría a shaka conociendo a ese hombre no estaría de acuerdo saldría con cosas como cuidar de una niña eso es cosa de las madres y no sé que tantas idioteces mas que no estaba por tolerar no señor era hora que ese hombre se encargara del cuidado de su hija_

* * *

 ** _Hola criaturas del señor como están… bueno que les parece el prologo de esta divertida historia no olviden dejarme un comentario , si les gusta la pareja shiana y shaka no se olviden de pasar a leer mi otra historia entre el amor y el odio sin más por el momento les informo que si dios quiere el domingo subiré el capitulo 1 por yiltimo disculpen las faltas de ortografias como saben soy dislexica_**


End file.
